Pretty Famous Love and Revenge
by MangaLUVER4Life
Summary: DISCONTINUED BUT MIGHT BE REWRTITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Itachi, a famous singer, loved his childhood friend Hinata found out that she likes his brother Sasuke and became heartbroken. He went to go somewhere to sulk. He then met a girl named Sakura, but their meeting was a disaster. They ended up wanting revenge. Sakura decides to become famous and show that she's better than Itachi. In the end, does she still end up hating him and what about his feelings? T for language (cussing). Non-mass. - Of course**

**Ages:**

**Itachi: 17 (Don't say anyting. This is my fanfic)**

**Sakura: 16**

**Ino: 16**

**Sasuke: 16**

**Hinata: 15**

**Naruto: 16**

**Neji: 16**

**Kiba: 17**

**And the rest of them ae either 16 or 17. (Not people like Kakashi and Tsunade though.)**

**Another fanfic! Haha I was bored so Ima write this one...**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto by the way.**

**Luver: Oh yeah, thank for reminding them, I almost forgot haha lol.**

**On with the story HEHE!**

Itachi Uchiha was the hottest, and most famous singer **(A/N: Or maybe not lol. Sorry for taking your reading time!). **Everybody liked him, but he already liked someone else, his childhood friend Hinata. He loved her so much.

As he walked in the streets with a disguise he saw Hinata. He waved to her, but she didn't see. He got nearer to her.

"Hina-" He stopped. He saw her with Sasuke, his little brother.

"I l-love you Sasuke-kun!" He heard Hinata say. His faced so shocked. _'She loves him...'_ those word keep repeating in his head.

"I-" Sasuke said snapping him out of his thoughts. He waited for him to say what he felt.

"I love you too, Hinata." Sasuke replied. Itachi ran out of the scene, not wanting to look back. _'I guess I can never have my chance with her ever agian...'_ He was so depressed. He wondered where he should go now. He saw a fastfood restaurant while he was walking and decided to go inside. He sat down and took off his disguise. A girl turned to him and screamed.

"Kyaaa! It's Itachi Uchiha!" All the fangirls turned around and ran to him asking so many questions.

"Will you give me an autograph?"

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

"Will you marry me?"

_'Why is it like this everytime?'_ He thought. He tried to get out of it and manage. He hid somewhere.

"Hey, where did he go?" One of the fangirls asked. They looked around.

"Maybe he went outside!" One of them answered. They all ran outside and he was relied. Now he can enjoy quietness and dispair. He sat down on a chair. He was cautious of the fangirls coming back. The door opened he turned to look and see who it was.

It was a girl with pink hair, emerald eyes, and pale, white skin. _'Pink hair? Is that her natural hair color. Oh shoot, she's probably one of the fangirls.'_ He thought. He tried to hide, but the girl sat in the seat behind him. He didn't want it to be noisy again. He left his disguise somewhere on one of the tables. He couldn't risk getting seen, so he waited for her to leave.

After a while, she stood up and saw stared at him. _'Oh no!' _He thought. He waited for the loud noises to come again like it was his death waiting for him.

The pink-haired girl finally said, "Itachi Uchiha huh? Don't worry I'm not going to call your freakish fangirls. I saw them outside and they were so noisy!"

He looked at her suspiciously. Did she want something from him. They were silent until Itachi began to speak, "Ok what do want? Money? Being my girlfriend?"

She looked at him annoyed. "Who the fuck do you think I am? I don't give a shit about your damn life or yourself! Maybe I should call your damn fangirls to make this moment like hell!" She was serious. Itachi looked at her.

"Well sorry for thinking you want something from a famous guy like me!" He said sarcasmly and arrogantly.

"I don't give a damn about you! You can die for all I care. I'm not one of your stupid fangirls. I don't even know what they see in you. Your just a stupid arrogant, good-for-nothing jerk! Why are you even famous! I don't even know why you're famous! To me, you're talentless!" She yelled at him. He twitched. He was so frustrated. He stood up.

"Judging me like that! Who the fuck are you! You don't even know me! How can you say that. How about you, since I'm talentless, are you even better than me? You not even famous! You ugly bitch!" Itachi yelled. It's like something killed Sakura. She was so angry and she puiched him in the face. She ran outside.

_'Who does she think she is? I'm going to make her life like a living hell the nest time I see her!" _Itachi thought. He was pissed. **(A/N: Of course you should know that Sakura is that girl. Just making sure...)**

**Sakura's POV**

Who the hell is he mssing with. I'l show him, I'll become famous and show I'm better than him.

**Well this is the first chapter. It's only basicly kind of the prologue, so that's why it's short.**

**Itachi: Right now I hate Sakura!**

**Sakura: I heard that and I hat you too!**

**Luver: 'Ey, no fighting this is my fanfic not yours so back off.**

**Please feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes at all.**


	2. Chapter 2 Another Meeting

**Another Chapter... Oh and I won't really talk about Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship. Maybe a little in some of the chapters. In the end you'll know what happnes to them. *Grins* Lol**

**Sasuke: ~Hinata~**

**Luver: Shut up!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! _**

**I don't own E.T. OR BACK TO DECEMBER. (E.T. by Katy Perry ft. Kanye West and Back to December by Taylor Swift...)**

**Sakura's POV**

That stupid Itachi! He's such a fucker! I wish I hadn't met him But the good thing is that I decided I'll be famous. I went outside to jog. _'To start with, I'll lose some weight.'_ I thought. I went jogging in the park for about 2 hours and I was completely tired out. This is so tiring, but I have to do it. I'm determined.

I went back home to go to the mall with my friend Ino. I was dressed up in a white top, jeans, and boots. I walked to the mall and saw Ino waiting for me.

"Hurry up forehead!" I heard her call out to me. I ran to her and we went inside. We went to shop for clothes. I bought a lot of things. Dresses, jeans, shirts, skirts, and shoes or boots. After that we went to the food court and I didn't eat anything.

"Hey how come you're not eating forehead? Are you sick or something?" Ino asked me.

"No, I'm on a diet and I'm trying to become famous." I answered.

Ino looked shocked. "You are? Really? You're definately gonna suceed! Especially with your beautiful voice!" She yelled.

"You heard me sing?" I said in an embarrased tone.

"Of course. And you're also pretty, I admit, you can make it. I'll support you." Ino said.

"Thanks. Now I really am determined to become famous.

**A week later...** **(Still Sakura's POV)**

I lost enough weight, but not too much so I decided to audition to become a singer. I looked online to check for auditions and I found one. I sent and audition for tomorrow. I went to get my phone. I started to dail Ino's phone number to tell her. It rang and then she answered.

"Hello?" Ino said to the phone.

"Hey Ino, it's me, Sakura."

"Sakura! So how's it going?"

"I'm going to an audition to become a singer. I also plan to act later on maybe."

"Really? Great for you Sakura! I'll be your first supporter! Hope you do great tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Ino." I said.

"Your welcome, well gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and took a shower. After the shower I dried my hair and went to sleep, thinking about the audition tomorrow.

Today was now the day of the audition. I'm so nervous. I went to go change. I wore a tank-top, jeans, and some brown boots. I was ready and I took a jacket with me just in case I needed it. I walked since it wasn't that far. I got there and I was number 11.

It was a while until it was my turn. I went in inside and they looked at me and asked questions.

"Is that your natural hair color?" One of them asked.

"Yes it is." I answered.

"That's very unique. Now let's see your talent, sing please." I nodded and I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_"__You're so hypnotising  
>could u be the devil, could you be an angel<br>your touch magnetizing  
>feels like going floating, leave my body glowing<br>They say be afraid  
>you're not like the others, futuristic lovers<br>different DNA, they dont understand u  
>You're from a whole otheranother world  
>a different dimention<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<br>Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<br>You're so super sonic  
>wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers<br>your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic  
>You're from a whole otheranother world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<br>Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<br>There is this transcendental, on another level  
>boy, you're my lucky star<br>i wanna walk on your wave length  
>and be there when you vibrate<br>for you i risk it all  
>all<br>Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<br>Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<br>Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial"<em> **(A/N: I just copied and pasted the lyrics from this site: .com/e.t._lyrics_katy_)**

They all looked at me with wide eyes. "That was amazing! Out of every person I heard, you were the best! You definately passed." I looked at them.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm dead serious!" He responded. "We'll get the contract for joining our record and get you an agent.

**I day later...**

"I passed!" I yelled to myself. I texted Ino yesterday that I passed and we had a huge party. I had to go the the records so I could start. I took a shower and got ready. This time I wore a skirt and a blue top with a jacket. As I got out, I coundn't help but be excited. I walked to the records and it was so big. I wonder how many people are in here. I went inside and went to the place I was told to go.

"Ah, Sakura. Welcome. So this is your first day eh?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Today your going to get singing lessons and we're going to observe. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. We walked out and I saw a lady near a piano. We were going to start singing lessons.

"Can you sing this note?" She asked while pressing a key and I did. We kept doing the same thing and I did all the notes. I wasn't all that good thought.

"Sakura! That was amazing!" The man said. "I am glad that you're in our company. My name is Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you Kakshi." I said to him. We shook hands.

"I have someone I want you to meet. I want you both to get along fine. Kakashi was leading me out the door and some room.

"Hey! I want you to meet someone!" Kakashi yelled to a man that had raven hair. He turned around.

"Itachi!" I yelled with fiery eyes. I looked at him he looked angry too.

"So you two know each other?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah and I do not wish to see him!" I yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Itachi asked and pointed at me.

"What the hell! What do you think? I'm here to be a singer! That's what.

"Kakashi! What's the meaning of this?" Itachi asked Kakashi in an angry tone.

"Well, she auditioned to be a singer and passed. I just heard her voice and she was beautiful. I plan to make her famous lIke you." Kakashi answered to the angry Itachi.

"What? So I have to work with her?" Itachi said.

"Well, technically yes." Kakashi said.

"What?" Me and Itachi said in the same time.

"You heard me."

"You got to be kidding me? Me wrok with this ass?" I asked.

I'm not an ass, but you're a bitch!" Itachi said back to me.

"I guess your meeting was horrible." Kakashi said.

"Duh! This guy is such an arrogant ass!" I yelled.

"Well you have some nerd calling me talentless when I'm better than you!" Itachi yelled to me.

"You haven't even heard her sing Itachi. I think she's amazing." Kakashi complimented me.

"Thank you, Kakashi." I said to him.

"Well, let's hear you sing." Itachi said to me.

"Not here. Maybe outside with people watching?" I suggested to him.

"Great idea Sakura. Like a mini concert!" Kakashi said. "I'll set up some thigs and the band. What song do you want to sing?"

"Back to December." I answered.

"Yeah, a mini concert where people are watching. Embarrass yourself." Itachi said to me.

"Let's see about that."

It's been about an hour and a half. And Kakashi was ready. I went outside and saw a lot of people gathering. I saw Ino in the crowd and waved to her, but she didn't see me.

I went up the stage and Kakashi said, "I would like you to welcome our new singer. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she will be singing Back to December." Everyone clapped. I stood there and the music started. I waited and then I had to sing now.

_"I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while_

You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
>[From: .]<p>

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<p>

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<p>

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<p>

This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time

**(Copied it from .)**

Everone clapped really loudly. I heard a girl say, "She's so talented and pretty! I'll be a supporter." I looked back at Itachi and smirked. I got off the stage and looked at his onyx eyes serious.

"So how was it." I asked.

He faked a cough and said, "It wasn't...*cough* bad."

"Thanks even though your my enemy." I told him. I walked away.

**Itachi's POV**

What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be making her life like hell instead of complimenting her. But why did my heart skip a beat when she looked into my eyes. Her emerald eyes were very pretty. Snap out of it Itachi! She's your enemy! Ugh she's really going to pay.

**Well that's the second chapter Tell me if you see any mistakes. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THIS ANIME/MANGA!**

**Sakura: I was good.**

**Luver: You were.**

**Itachi: But not as good as me.**

**Sakura: Oh shut up!**

**Luver: Well please R&R!**_  
><em>


End file.
